Pressurized containers for dispensing aerosols are usually made with a centrally located axially extended valve stem which must be either depressed or tilted to release the contents of the container. Thus, an actuator assembly with a triggering means to activate the valve stem and, usually, some variety of nozzle to direct the emitted aerosol spray must be used with such cans. For a variety of reasons it has been found advantageous to place an overcap assembly (which may be either integrally formed with the actuator assembly or may be a separate structure) over the actuator assembly to prevent inadvertent or undesired release of the aerosol. Reasons for wishing to have some means to prevent accidental or inadvertent release of the contents of a pressurized container range from safety, especially that of children who might easily push a completely exposed trigger to the simple desire to avoid the potential unpleasantness or loss of product that can result from inadvertent release of a product into the wrong place or wrong direction.
Many types of actuators with overcaps are known. The simplest type of overcap is a cap-like structure designed to fit over the actuator and onto the aerosol container itself. Such a cap is simply pressure lifted off the container for use. The major problem with this type of overcap is the simple fact that it is a separate piece and may not be replaced after use or even be lost.
One example of the detachable overcap is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,576, to Murphy et al., Child Resistant Closure Cap Apparatus Employing Fulcrum Action.
"Overcaps" that partially block access to the actuator trigger are also known.
An example of a fixed overcap having a central opening on its upper surface for allowing access to the depress button which actuates the valve of the pressurized container is given in U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,510, to Sagarin, Aerosol Cap Construction.
An overcap assembly for a pressurized container having a radially slidable valve guard which must be moved toward the center of the can before it can be depressed to actuate the valve of the container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,955 to Bush, Child-Resistant and Tamper Indicating Overcap.
Overcaps that are mounted so that they can be rotated relative to the actuator assembly for a pressurized container are also known.
An overcap designed to fit rotatably over an actuator-nozzle assembly and having an opening, which aligns with the nozzle of the assembly and an actuator tab which, when depressed, pushes against an inner actuator member to activate the can is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,689 to Blank, Safety Overcap for Aerosol Containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,119 to Sette et al., Childproof Overcap with Horizontal Spray discloses an overcap which rotatably mounts on an inner shell which itself fits over an actuator button. The overcap has two openings: one for the spray exit and a second for finger access to the actuator button. The overcap must be turned, depressed, and turned again to bring the openings from a position blocking both the spray exit and the button access to the open position.